The invention pertains to a method of making a book and the book itself. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of making a personalized children's storybook using preprinted books and inserting stickers containing personalized data to create a personalized book.
The present invention is an advance over the prior art because until now personalized books could not be sold off the shelf because they were still in pieces until the personalized data was added (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,744) . Personalized books could only be sold through mall order and received after several weeks of waiting by the customer, or sold on site and manufactured for the customer while the customer waited while the personalized book was being printed and assembled. The present invention allows preprinted personalized books to be merchandized throughout the country on bookshelves. In one embodiment of the present invention, the customer can give a telephone operator the personalized data and receive by mail a sheet of stickers containing the personalized data to be placed in the preprinted book.